Fuel consumption is a significant operating cost for trucking and other forms of transportation. As fuel costs have risen, the expense of fuel has become an increasingly important component in the operating expenses associated with transportation. Trucks and other heavy land-based transport vehicles tend to have boxy shapes that are inefficient aerodynamically. When operating the vehicle at normal operating speeds, air flow resistance at the front of the vehicle tends to resist forward movement of the vehicle and decrease fuel economy.
Various solutions for reducing air flow resistance or drag at the front of a vehicle have been proposed, such as altering the aerodynamic shape of the vehicle to “streamline” the front of the vehicle. For example, roof fairings may employed on a variety of land vehicles, particularly truck tractors, for purposes of reducing drag.